Blood Memories
by AkixYusei
Summary: Selene's fangs sank into her own wrist, the metallic taste of her own blood on her tongue as she began to sort through her own memories. It was something she found herself doing a lot, ever since she discovered that he was gone. l Blood Wars Spoilers l Part One of The Sounds of Melody


**I should be working on the next in the series of one shots for my Soulmate!AUs or the next chapter of Beating of their Hearts, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I hope you all enjoy this.**

 **I don't own Underworld!**

 _ **Blood memories**_

* * *

Selene's fangs sank into her own wrist, the metallic taste of her own blood on her tongue as she began to sort through her own memories. It was something she found herself doing a lot, ever since she discovered that Michael was gone. Eve had since returned to the coven, deeming it to be safe, and Selene had yet to find the words to tell her that her father was dead. She didn't know if she had the capabilities to be a single mom.

As she found the memories she was looking for, tears pooled in her eyes. _Michael, my Michael._

 _ **The day they first laid eyes upon each other at the subway station. Her eyes laid upon the human and was startled by how beautiful, yet sad, his eyes were. A shade of green that struck at her heart and made her feel almost human… almost. She couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes of the man for a moment or two, but his gaze was diverted by the train car slowing to a stop right beside him. She managed to tear her gaze away and duck behind the pillar she was standing next to. She needed to focus on her mission… She needed to focus.**_

 _ **But what was his name?**_

Selene kept her eyes closed, but heard the sound of footsteps heading in her direction. She could tell whoever was walking was coming towards her. Probably a Death Dealer coming to let her know how today's patrols went. The life of an Elder grew weary after a while, but she knew she had to push through, as David and Lena were out searching for any remaining vampires from the Budapest coven.

 _ **She continued searching through her memories, knowing that she would be interrupted soon enough, but for now, she wanted to have this moment.**_

 _ **Her skin was blistering and charred. The look on Michael's face was that of a new Death Dealer watching the torturing techniques they would use on the vampires. She knew he had Lucian's memories, but seeing it actually happen was a lot worse. There was a sharp pain on her cheek and hand, but already it was healing.**_

 _ **"There's really no need." She insisted, as he took her hand in his to look at her injuries, and when he tilted her face to get a better view of the burn on her face.**_

 _ **"Be right back," He rushed off, and Selene took the time to survey her surroundings. She started cracking the lights she had taken from the safe house, bringing much needed light into the storage unit Michael had brought her into. The skin on her hand and face finally healed and she cracked the last one when he opened the door to come back in.**_

 _ **His kindness shook Selene as he looked at her hand, and a look of shock passed over his features as he stared at the now just red skin. He reached to check her face, and she couldn't stop from rolling her eyes. She told him that she was fine. When his hand touched her face though, she felt that familiar jolt in her heart, and she let out a shaky breath. Her hand moved to rest up against his and their eyes locked.**_

 _ **Selene leaned forward as he did and their lips pressed in a gentle kiss. She could never imagine that she could feel so intensely for someone she just met, but just their lips touching sent her heart pounding like a bass drum in her chest and made her stomach all light and like butterflies were fluttering around, searching for an escape. She pulled back and her brown eyes darted down to his lips. She desired him like she had desired no other.**_

 _ **This time, they kissed again and again. Her hands moved to knock his jacket off, feeling the warmth of his skin against her ice cold hands, and then his hand went to her back, gently tugging down the zipper of her corset. It fell to the ground, and she pulled back, looking down at the zipper of her leather suit and then back up at him.**_

 _ **With the same care, he took the zipper between his fingers and started to tug it down…**_

There was a knock at Selene's door, that jolted her out of her memories. She took a minute, wiping the tears from her eyes. She couldn't show weakness. Not now that she was an Elder. The coven needed her to be a strong leader. Her eyes darted down to the bite on her wrist, seeing that it was already healed. She took a deep breath, gaze turning to steel.

"You may come in." She said, voice steady despite what she had been doing. She moved to her desk, hoping to avoid suspicion from whoever entered the room. The scent caught her attention before she had seen who walked in. "Eve, what are you doing here? I though you were helping out in the infirmary?" Her daughter, much like her father, had taken to helping people. She found interest in healing, and was now assistant to one of the head doctors in the coven.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Mother." Eve said, sounding concerned that she had intruded. The scent of Selene's blood was still in the air and it left the young hybrid on edge. She could tell Selene wasn't hurt, so that left the question of why the scent of her blood was in the air.

"You are never disturbing me." Selene reassured Eve, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What is it you want to tell me?" She was shocked to see the determined look upon her daughter's face as she grabbed Selene's wrist. Her grip wasn't tight, nor painful, just with a fierce determination to take Selene where she wanted her to go.

"You need to come with me, Mother." Eve said, pulling her by her arm. Selene followed her, confused as to why her daughter seemed so eager to show her something. "David and Lena just got back from their search."

"Was there something wrong with the vampires?" Selene knew they were heading towards the infirmary. The only time it was in use if they found a vampire who was either poisoned by Nightshade or if they had been seriously injured in battle. Or, the rare occasion that a female vampire fell pregnant.

"Not quite." Eve was being cryptic, which worried Selene. "When they came back, they brought back a small group of vampires, and they were carrying a body." That was all she said, leading her into the infirmary.

Selene felt lost. Why was Eve so determined to show her this vampire they were carrying? She thought, for a moment, that maybe it could be someone from the Budapest coven. A small bit of confusion entered her mind. She didn't think anyone survived from Budapest. Then why on Earth was her daughter so determined?

Lena was waiting for her as soon as she got there. In lieu of saying anything at first, she bowed her head and took Selene's hand. Lena was one of the few vampires Selene allowed to touch her, and after everything they had been through, and after the vampire saved her life, she was almost a sister to Selene.

"Selene, he's stable right now." Lena said, her head bowing for a moment. "He was clinging to life when we found him, the vampires were all taking turns watching over him. His body has healed, but he is still recovering. From what we've been told, he hasn't opened his eyes yet. Not since they found him."

For a moment, Selene didn't respond. Her entire body was frozen, mind struggling to process what was being told to her. No name had been given, but it was almost as if her body moved on autopilot after this. _Him… No, it can't be._ She dropped Lena's hand, and hurried towards the only occupied bed in the entirety of the infirmary. _It can't be…_

She stopped at the foot of the bed, her breath hitching in her throat, tears pooling in her now ice blue eyes. The figure in the bed was a well built male with tanned skin. His blonde hair was long for a male, going down to his neck. It was messy, but that never changed. Eyes, although closed, Selene knew were a deep green. Her eyes moved to his neck, finding three scars there. One was a large bite, the mark of a lycan. Another was a thin line across the neck, signalling that his throat had been cut at one time.

The last one was two tiny circles, fang marks from the bite of a vampire, and the mark she had left on him when the two had mated.

The infirmary had emptied out besides her daughter and Lena. The two were watching Selene with their breath held. It took a moment before a soft sob escaped the dark haired elder and she moved to take his hand, a familiar warmth in hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze, tears rolling down her face as she stared at the love she thought she had lost.

"Michael…" Her voice was strangled as she spoke his name, realizing that she had, once again, underestimated her mate. She felt a pressure on her hand and she glanced up from his hand to his face. Her heart gave a painful leap when she saw his eyes open and meet hers. A smile that made Selene feel like a silly school girl with a crush appeared on his face. "Oh Michael."

He slowly sat up, though it was obvious he was struggling. She went to stop him, but he moved to press their lips together in a kiss. She sighed against him, his lips as soft as she remembered them.

There were introductions to be done, and explanations on what happened in Michael's lost time. For now, though, Selene didn't want to leave his arms. She could tell the two remaining people had left, giving Selene time to reconnect with her mate. When she pulled back to breathe, he went to speak, but she shook her head. She wasn't sure she was ready to talk, not yet. Instead, she lowered him back down. She moved with him, her head now resting on his chest, above his heart.

She felt his arm snake around her waist and she curled up closer to him. As much as she wanted to introduce Michael to their daughter, she wanted just a few minutes alone with him. A few minutes to make sure that this wasn't just a dream.

And when she woke a few hours later, with his arm still around her waist and his other hand toying with a strand of her hair, she knew, that her dream was also reality.

Michael had come home.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
